


Gumdrop Wars

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Eight: Gingerbread HousePart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 16





	Gumdrop Wars

“This is a trick, no one can make these stay together,” Sam grumbled trying to put the walls of the gingerbread house together.  
“She can,” Bucky boasted.  
I shrugged, “Just need a little bit of patience.”  
“We both know that’s something he lacks,” Bucky pointed out.  
“I still put up with you,” Sam retorted.  
“And me,” Peter piped in.  
Laughing I patted Peter on the back, “He doesn’t get a say in that matter, we love you.”  
We are only eight years apart and since the day I met him Peter has been like a little brother to me. I helped tease him, but I also protected him from Sam and Bucky on multiple occasions. He was going to school at NYU so we saw him regularly, occasionally he’d even go out on missions with the team. Morgan and he have a good relationship too, every chance he gets he takes her on adventures.  
“Doll, I think he needs an adult.” Bucky laughed.  
I looked over at Sam to see his house looking like a tent, a laugh burst out of me that earned me a scowl from him. Bucky was standing beside Morgan helping her decorate her house, in all honesty, he was mostly ensuring more of the candy ended up on the house than in her mouth. I moved down the counter towards Sam and took the house from him. It took some overhauling, but I scrapped enough of the frosting he had slathered on to make the house stand together.  
“Show off,” Sam mumbled.  
“I’ve had a lot of practice.”  
He shrugged taking the frosting bag from the counter and focusing back on his house. I had spent almost a solid hour this morning begging Sam to decorate houses with us. It took bribery and agreeing to let him skip the ballet tomorrow, but he finally gave in. Holding the coffee pot hostage may have helped my case slightly too.  
Looking down the counter, I saw the three gingerbread houses being painted and decorated. The only color of frosting Morgan would use was pink, Pepper had mentioned she was on a pink obsession, so I made sure that I made her frosting that color. But Bucky somehow managed to convince her to use multiple colored gumdrops for the roof. Resting my forearms against the counter, I found myself watching him more than I watched her. He handed her one at a time and she fumbled with dipping the bottom in frosting and placing it on the roof. They were simple steps for an adult, but he was patient and watched her intently. Occasionally our eyes would meet, and he’d smile at me before returning to his uncle watch.  
“Ouch,” I looked at Sam, “Did you really just throw a gumdrop at me?”  
“Maybe,” He shrugged with a smile. “Something needed to break up that lovey-dovey staring crap.”  
“Wait, are you?” Peter asked, “You and he?” He continued pointing between me and Bucky.  
“What’s it to you kid?” Bucky asked.  
“Well it’s just, you’re like a hundred and she,” Peter stuttered, “She’s not.”  
Sam and I laughed; Bucky looked unamused with all of us.  
“She’s like my sister,” Peter explained. “I don’t want,” he sighed, “just don’t hurt her, okay.”  
“Awe, Peter.” I gushed.  
“What’ya gonna do if he does?” Sam egged on.  
Before I knew what was happening gumdrops started flying and laughs filled the air. Sam, Bucky, and Peter all engaging in war; Sam using frosting covered ones to make them stick to anything and Peter trying to get them to stick to Bucky’s exposed Vibranium arm. Morgan looked between the men confused before looking at me and throwing her own.  
I was thankful to be on the other side of the counter, out of harm's way. The mess would be a disaster, but the laughs and smiles on their faces would be memories worth it. Quickly I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and snapped a picture of the shenanigans.  
“Traitor,” Sam said catching me with my phone.  
“Don’t show Aunt May!” Peter exclaimed.  
“What if I told you I already globally shared it?” I laughed knowing I hadn’t.  
That was the wrong question to ask, gumdrops were thrown my direction by the four guilty parties in front of me.  
“Just for that, I’m sharing it.”  
Instagram could wait, but the mess couldn’t. I quickly sent it to Pepper with a note about how much fun Morgan was having with her uncles. Peter and Sam grumbled and turned their attention back to their separate houses.  
“I’m going to take her to wash up,” Bucky said running his hand over Morgan’s hair.  
I nodded, “Probably a good idea.”  
He walked behind the island counter towards me, “Don’t let them get too rowdy without me.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” I leaned up and kissed him.  
He pulled back and smiled at me before kissing me again.  
“Ew,” Peter groaned.  
“Get a room already,” Sam said throwing another gumdrop.  
Bucky walked back around the counter before stopping to pick up a gumdrop, I thought he was going to eat it as he started to walk away. He had made it about five feet with Morgan before he turned back and threw it at Sam.  
“Ouch,” Sam whined.  
“You started it,” Peter noted.  
“Well, you’re both helping clean it up,” I stated.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Peter agreed.  
“Look at you, using your mom tone,” Sam teased.  
I rolled my eyes before throwing the gumdrop in my hand at him, “Shut up.”


End file.
